The Legend of Toa Keos: Beginnings
| setting=Mata Nui| date=0 AGC}} Legend of Toa Keos is a story created by . Story Chapter 1 Keos stood next to the railing of the boat. He and thirteen other Matoran had been sent to study Mata Nui, a new island that had appeared off the coast of Metru Nui. The boat washed onto the shore. He climbed off with Shard and Sobran from Ta-Metru, Sorrenik and Onepuru from Onu-Metru, Kolek and Sorek from Ko-Metru, Garo and Gara from Ga-Metru, Pouik and Poruk from Po-Metru, Lera and Lura from Le-Metru, and last but definitely not least, Keos, the team leader, and Guardaniks the healer. Keos and Guardaniks, who was also an expert builder, built the camp while the others explored. When the camp was finished, Keos went to the jungle to explore. Keos heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned and looked. Nothing there. He turned around — something moved! Keos looked around frightfully; then he began to run. He got to a rocky ledge before the Makuta came out into the open. The Makuta knew he had to kill this Matoran; he was destined to become a great Toa. He could not let that happen. Keos kicked a rock at his opponent. The Makuta shattered the rock. Right before Keos blacked out, he felt rock shards plunging into his organic parts. The Makuta looked at his prey. "He's dead. I must tell Teridax," said the Makuta as he walked away. Luck favored Keos, as he happened to be on the volcano that Shard was walking towards. Chapter 2 Shard rushed Keos to Guardaniks. "Guarda!" she called. "Keos is injured!" Guardaniks stumbled out of his study and fell headfirst into the mud. "Smooth move, Guarda." Shard said sarcastically. "Shut up and get Keos into my office!" Guardaniks hissed. Shard walked into his study carrying Keos. While he fumbled through his tool kit, Guardaniks asked Shard where Sobran was. "He is with Pouik and Poruk," she replied smoothly. Guradaniks grabbed a a chest plate and charged it. Then he placed it on Keos' body. A giant wave of power shocked Guardaniks, Shard and Keos. Chapter 3 "We're Toa!" Toa Guradaniks gasped. Toa Shard rotated the blades of her fire shield. Then she fired a blast of fire from her Nynrah Ghost Blaster onto the wall. The fire instantly consumed the wall. "Hey!" Toa Guardaniks exclaimed. "I may be a Toa, but this is still my study!" "Oh, calm down, Guarda." Toa Shard replied. Keos looked down at his body. It was coated in silver. The only thing that told you he was a Toa of Fire was his mask. Keos walked over to his friends. "We need to get the others and leave this island. It's too dangerous to leave them here to continue the expedition without a doctor and a leader." The other Toa nodded. They knew Keos was right. The three Toa scattered to gather the other eleven Matoran. ---- Lura ran, trying not to lose his footing while outrunning the Rahkshi that was chasing him. Suddenly, a blast of fire struck the Rahkshi, burning it to a crisp. A minute later, Toa Keos appeared. "Keos! What happened to you?" Lura asked breathlessly. "I became a Toa," Keos replied, and grabbed Lura. They both began running towards the ship. Chapter 4 Makuta Kunaku inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the damp air in what would one day come to be known as Le-Wahi. The Makuta spread his massive silver wings, slowly savoring the moment, and took off into the sky. His bright orange eyes gleamed from under his bestial mask, and he looked down into the green landscape below him. He had always enjoyed Toa hunting. He had done it so often that it had developed into a sport, and every time he hunted Toa, he liked to savor every moment leading up to the conflict. He enjoyed the feeling of controlling how someone would die. Perhaps today it would be a decapitation, or perhaps it would be a quick stab through the chest. Or perhaps he'd try something new; say, take advantage of the tree-covered landscape of this island and use a tree like a club until there was nothing left of the helpless Toa but a few small bits of armor and a puddle of ooze. There were infinite possibilities, and that was one of the infinite reasons that Kunaku liked his job. Kunaku knew that this was a very important mission, but what was the sense in worrying? He cared nothing if this Toa had the potential to be extremely dangerous to the Brotherhood. He was a novice, and novices not only knew nothing about how to control their power, but also were even more reckless than normal Toa. True, he had failed to kill him the first time, Kunaku reflected as he spiraled down into the undergrowth of Le-Wahi. But this time, he would make absolutely sure that Keos was dead. ---- Keos' body was not in very good condition, and he knew it. When that accursed Makuta had smashed the rock to bits and the pieces had entered his body, they had come close to damaging his organs. According to Guardaniks, he had been outstandingly lucky; none of his organs had been ruptured, or at least not yet. They had only had limited medical supplies here, and as soon as Keos returned home he would have to have an immediate operation to have them removed. The only reason he was still alive was the chest plate. It was still attached to him; if it were removed, he would likely die as his organs were punctured and internal bleeding began. Even so, the damage already done to him would probably have put him close to death had he not been turned into a Toa. His metabolism was better, and he was stronger. He could even run, so long as the chest plate was still on him, and his body wouldn't be damaged in any way. The chest plate. Why had it suddenly released energy like that? Nothing like that had ever happened in Matoran history, so far as Toa Keos knew. Perhaps it was just chance; the chaotic motions of quantum mechanics combining to create something completely improbable. Or maybe it was preordained by the Great Beings. He didn't know. Right now, as he ran from the Rahkshi who were no doubt stalking him and the Matoran on his back even now and waiting for a chance to strike, he really didn't care. They were nearing the camp now. A large tent lay in the sand of the beach, and nearby lay a small tent, which Guardaniks called his "office." All the Matoran were already there, loading into the boat, along with Toa Guardaniks — it seemed so odd referring to them as Toa — and Toa Shard. Nearby were the half-dozen strange canisters they had noticed upon arrival; they had been unable to open them, and so had just left them lying in the sand. "Hurry!" cried Keos to the others, and they all turned around to face him while getting onto the boat. "We were attacked by a Rahk—!" "Keos!" Shard yelled. "Look out!" Keos felt a shadow passing over him, and he ducked to the ground as a winged figure flew through the air where his body had been. He quickly jumped up to face his opponent, and stumbled back as a lazy swing came though that nearly severed his arm. "Run," he said to Lura, trying to disguise the fear in his voice. Lura gladly picked himself off of the sand and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the boat. "Hello," said the figure, whom Keos recognized as the Makuta who had nearly killed him on the volcano. "Remember me?" "You again," said Keos with distaste. "Yes, 'me again,'" said the Makuta, watching as Shard and Guardaniks sidled up beside Keos. "I say, I suppose you should get to know me. We can't refer to ourselves as 'you' all the time. Besides, being killed by someone whose name you don't know seems oddly impersonal, don't you think?" "Get out of the way," Shard snarled. "Why should I?" said the Makuta. "I'm perfectly comfortable where I am, thank you. My name is Kunaku, by the way. I'm a Toa hunter." "We don't want this to get ugly," said Keos, sounding braver than he felt. "If you would just hand over your weapons——" "Oh, shut up," said Kunaku. "I've been through this routine before. Do you actually expect me to hand over my weapons and placidly surrender?" "We'd like that, yes," said Guardaniks. "I think it is time for you to become connected to reality, foolish imbeciles," tittered Kunaku. "And, so I've been told, there isn't anything more real than death. Have fun connecting." ---- Kolrahk sighed on his throne. Kunaku was taking much longer to collect the head of the novice Toa than he thought he would. He pressed a button on his throne, and an image of one of his loyal robots appeared. "Unit 61254, go and be of assistance to Kunaku." The robot nodded and the hologram flicked off. Kolrahk then activated his second troop of Rahkshi to help Kunaku kill the Toa. Kolrahk looked over to a door on the side of his lair. he walked over to it and opened a panel. The life processes are stable. My project is still alive. Kolrahk then sat back down, locked in his thoughts. ---- Keos crashed to the ground. He stood, battered and bruised, and was hit by the brute force of Kunaku's fist. Just as Kunaku was about to end it, Guardaniks swung his sword and succeeded in two things: he hit the Makuta on the side of his head, and successfully made the Makuta extremely angry. The Makuta fired chain lightning bolts at all three of the Toa, knocking them all to the ground. "Pathetic. You Matoran in Toa armor could at least learn how to fight," the Makuta sneered at the Toa, a smile spreading across his face. "Too bad. Now it's time for all of you to die." Kunaku swung his sword and Keos ducked fast enough to dodge it. He then tripped the Makuta and jumped on top of him, his sword on his throat. "Now, Makuta, surrender or die," Keos said in a low tone. "I choose neither," he said, firing a blast form his hand. Keos flew off him, and the Makuta flew off, knowing that the gift he had just given Keos would either kill him or turn him into a better Toa. I honestly don't care, Kunaku thought as he flew off. When Shard and Guardaniks got to the bushes where Keos landed, they were horrified. In the bushes lay a Toa of Ice. Chapter 5 Zarvus walked towards the metal door of Kolrahk's fortress. Two robots guarded him. "Sir, you are not authorized here." the robots spoke in unison. "Oh really?" Zarvus said as he stabbed both robots in the chest. A smile spread on Zarvus's face as he slashed the robots in half. A troop leaving the base with their leader, Unit 61254, saw the two dead robots and Zarvus.They instantly switched to attack mode. Zarvus sliced of the head of one robot and stabbed another. He crushed a robot's head under his foot and then he grabbed a gun from a dead robot and shot down two. He cut off the legs of another robot. He threw two daggers at two robots and both hit their mark. Zarvus had downed all the robots. He then walked into the fortress in search of an ancient artifact. ---- Unit 61254 used his arms to slide towards his master's throne. "M-master." the robot spoke his speech garbled. "You have failed me unit 61254, I thought I could trust you to defeat anyone." "Master if you would give me more upgrades I could-" "NO! I do not except failure, and you know that unit 61254, now die." Kolrahk fired a laser burst from his eyes and burned the robot to a crisp. Then he ground the robot's burned carcass into ashes. Trivia *The originally-unnamed Makuta in Chapter 1 was made an alternate version of the Gigas Magna Storyline character Kunaku by [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']], who was guest-writing the chapter and was given permission to put any character in. *The story's beginning, which has Keos turn into a Toa, takes place during 0 AGC, while the Toa Metru are in Metru Nui rescuing the Matoran. This is indicated by the appearance of the six Matoran Spheres on the beach in Chapter 4. *[[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] will be guest-writing some of the chapters.